Thank you - Avengers Actors AU Love StoryBaby Daddy
by Kouto
Summary: After fighting off the demons of her past, Valeria (Erie) finally finds peace. The title is pretty self-explanatory. Note: They are all federal agents. No, I'm not using the Avengers, but the actors. Although they kind of act like the Avengers. Warning: First part might be triggering.


_A/N: Alright. Here's a little thing that's been bugging me for a while (I've been watching way too much NCIS and NCIS: Los Angeles for my own good) so I figured, why not?_

_Warnings: Gore, explicit fight scene, blood, feels, vague medical terms and situations.  
>Bonus: Extended ending + Big news.<em>

_Enjoy. Reviews are always welcomed.  
><em>  
>The long metal bar hit her over the stomach, sending her flying to the ground. A loud scream ripped from her throat as she hit the ground, blood spilling from her mouth. She choked back a sob and tried to stand, gripping her side in pain, knowing by now that at least two of her ribs were broken.<p>

Her hair had fallen over her face and it mixed with the blood and sweat. It annoyed her more than the hit had and for a moment she wondered if she had gone mad. Just then, she was brought back to her senses when a foot hit her in the stomach, on the side the bar had previously inflicted damage.

She grunted and tried to move, breathing heavily as tears started running down her dirty cheeks, leaving trails in their wake.

"You thought you could escape me, Valeria. You thought you could run away. Create a new life for yourself, become someone. Have friends. Maybe even marry and have children. With that blond guy, right? I see the way you looked at him. Perhaps I should have killed him first, make you suffer a bit more before killing you, hm?" the white-haired man (Robert Redford/Alexander Pierce) spoke in a heavy Russian accent as he pressed his knee into her forearm, pinning her to the ground.

"N-no." was the only thing that managed to leave her lips as she trashed about his grip, fruitlessly trying to free herself.

"Oh, but yes. You made me look for you for so long. Eight years. It took me eight years to track you down and create the perfect plan to destroy you. Because you don't deserve this life. You don't deserve to live like a normal, human being. You never understood that, did you? You're mine. My experiment. Mine to use as I please. You wouldn't live right now if it wasn't for me." His rough hand rubbed at the dirt on her cheek and then pinched a bit.

"You're so beautiful. Even now, on your death bed. So beautiful." He gripped he cheek harshly, digging short nails into the soft, red skin of her face. She gasped and tried to pull away, moving enough so that speaking wasn't painful.

"No, you never understood. I wasn't an experiment. I was your daughter. For seven years of my life I loved you like you were the sun. I adored you. You were the father every little girl wanted." She moved her damaged arm, the left one, and pulled at the collar of her shirt, under the bulletproof jacket. Underneath sat a small silver necklace with a half-moon pendant, a little fairy sitting on it. His eyes closed for a second too long and he swallowed hard, sign that she hit a sensitive string. She forced a smile off her face and continued.

"You had no right to treat me the way you did. You knew it wasn't my fault mother died. I'm not your experiment. You should have never done any of the things you did to me. I hope you understand that now." She murmured between gasps, the pain in her ribcage getting increasingly stronger.

"I do…" was the last thing she allowed him to say before taking her right arm and putting a bullet through his skull. His expression was that of horror and surprise as she shot him, and it remained on his face as he fell on top of her, blood spilling over her already dirty clothes.

A huge sigh of relief left her lips at that but the she mentally cursed as she realized she was too weak to move him and the added weight only made her hurt more. With a loud grunt, she grabbed her earpiece and fought to keep it pressed.

"Chris. Chris, please. Can you hear me?" she breathed deeply, trying to focus, her thoughts already starting to swim from her mind.

Moments of dead noise went on until she heard his voice and a small smile graced her tired features.

"Erie, where are you? What happened? Evans heard a gunshot." He spoke hastily, pausing when he heard her grunt in pain. "Erie, tell me where you are. Are you hurt?" she could hear the concern in his voice and she struggled to answer.

"Top floor. Third room to the left. I can't…can't br-…" that was the last thing she said before drifting into blissful darkness, the pain leaving her body. Chris' shouts of her name fell to deaf ears and so did his pleas for her to wake up.

She woke up with a grunt, the brightness of the room blinding her. She immediately realized she was in a hospital room, even before hearing the steady beep of the very machine that indicated that she was alive or feeling the strong scent of medicine invading her senses. She blinked a couple of times to adjust to the light before moving her head to notice Evans looking out the window, his back turned to the bed. A small smile graced her lips and she immediately looked to the side. She saw a small box of jelly and pulled one out as silently as she could before chucking it at his head.

He jumped up a bit, one hand immediately touching the back of his head before he turned, the biggest smile on his face.

"Erie, you're finally up!" he cheered and sat down on the side of her bed, giving her a hug.

"Yup, I guess. How long have I been out?" she poked at her IV but he brushed her hand away, taking it in his, instead.

"Almost two days now. You stayed 4 hours in surgery then they moved you here. You're alright, besides all the broken everything." He smiled at her and moved to hug her again.

"Great. So what's broken? I don't really know." She tried to move her limbs around but immediately regretted. "Ow."

"Yea. Ow. You have four broken ribs, a broken wrist and a sprained ankle. Everything else is just sore, I guess." He ruffled her hair.

"Oh, wow. I was expecting worse. How's the team?" she asked, biting her lip, knowing Evans knew who she was referring too.

"Everyone's alright. A few scratches here and there. Tom, however, is still in a critical condition. The bullet could have killed him if it hit like, two inches to the left. But he's alright. He's woken up already but he's really tired." She nodded in acknowledgement, knowing it wasn't her fault she got shot, but still feeling guilty about it.

"And Chris?" she gulped, breaking eye contact with Evans. He just smiled down at her, a knowing sad smile before speaking.

"He's good. Just a sprained wrist. He carried you all the way down despite that." She nodded. "And he's having kind of a breakdown at the moment. That's why he's not here. He was super worried that you weren't waking up so I kicked him out to go get some fresh air before he exploded." He smiled at her again and this time, she returned it.

"I guess Imma go tell him then go get some rest myself now that you're up." She giggled and nodded, leaving in when he kissed her forehead. "Just stay there and rest, I'll send Chris up as soon as he picks up his phone." He said and exited the room after her "Bye.", taking his phone out and dialing Chris' phone number. Nothing. He tried again and nothing. He sighed.

At the reception desk he saw Scarlet and Jeremy chatting. He went over, wrapped his arms around the blonde female from the back and rested his head on her shoulder.  
>"Where's Hemsworth?" they both shrugged and Jeremy said he went inside a while ago.<p>

"Erie's up. She wanted to see him, I guess. Tell him to go up if you see him. I'm going home. Wanna come, baby?" he nuzzled into her neck until she pulled away.

"I wanted to see Erie too, but I guess that can wait. She has to sort things out with Hemsy." They all nodded and the couple left, leaving Jeremy at the desk. He tried to call Chris but gave up soon, deciding to go home, calling his wife on the way to see if she needed anything.

At the same time, with a lot of effort for someone who had just woken up from a coma, Valeria made her way down the halls, to the sitting area at the top of the corridor where her room was. Weirdly enough, it wasn't properly lit, so nobody went there, but her gut feeling told her that she would find him there.

And being right as always, as she turned the corner, she saw him. He was sitting on the couch/chair thing for guests, legs spread, elbows on knees, face hidden in his open palms as he sobbed softly, his entire being moving with the effort. Due to his slouched position, he didn't see her approach him and he didn't hear the dragging of her feet on the floor, making a slightly squeaky noise.

Moving slowly, her steps a bit unsure now that she had nothing to support herself onto, she finally stopped in front of him, her free hand running fingers through his hair. Slowly, he looked up and his face contorted from confusion to happiness and then to utter pain as he saw her face, a bit swollen to the side, a band aid on her forehead, eyes puffy with dark circles adorning them. Despite all of that, she was smiling weakly at him, her hand slowly caressing his cheek, brushing the tears away.

"Hey." She finally spoke and he lost is again, burying his face in her chest, sobs taking over his body again. She just stood there and stroked his hair with her healthy hand, cooing and trying to calm him down as he continuously apologized.

"Chris. It's okay. We're all okay." She bent slightly, kissing the top of his head.

"No, it's not okay, Valeria. It's my fault. Everything is my fault. It's my fault Tom got shot cause he went in without anyone covering him. It's my fault you had to fight Pietr alone because I remained with Tom. It's my fault you're all injured. It's my fault I didn't get there faster. I just…" he broke into another round of sobs as he gripped her tighter, pulling her to him.

She just stood there, stroking his hair, clenching her teeth in pain. Breathing became a bit of a struggle after a while, with the ribs, the lack of medication and the fact that he gripped so hard but she took it all, waiting for him to calm down.

"I promise it's okay. The nightmare is over. MY nightmare. Thanks to you. You figured where Pietr was. You made this possible. You helped me take back my life, Chris. You gave me the strength to do this. Thank you." She tugged slightly on his hair, making him look at her.

She was smiling brightly at him, one of the most genuine smiles he had seen on her face and it made him smile too, all of the sadness slowly fading away. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his, his grip on her waist suddenly loosening as he held her more tenderly, kissing back. The kiss was short and sweet, but everything they needed at the moment.

When they pulled away, their faces held matching ear to ear smiles and a hope that everything will be better. He was sure it will. He could already see a bright future for the two of them now that she finally accepted him. She was a bit unsure but she knew that he was going to make her feel safe all over again.

Just then, though, her head started swimming again and she would have fallen if it weren't for Chris' arms holding her up.

He immediately panicked. He picked her up in his arms and headed towards her room, a nurse meeting them halfway and already calling for a doctor.

"Why was she not in her room?! She's under heavy medication!" she accused him but her words fell to deaf ears as he held her hand and begged of her to wake up until the nurses pushed him away and out of the room.

By the time he was out and looking through the small window at the door, Valeria began convulsing and the doctors and nurses flocked up on her, blocking his view. Not even twenty minutes later everyone left and a nurse allowed him in, after scolding him and saying that she shouldn't leave the bed under any circumstances.

And once again he was alone with her, watching her breathe slowly. He sat down on a chair next to her, intertwining his fingers with hers and slowly caressing her hand with his thumb, waiting for her to wake up.

He must have fallen asleep because sometime later he was awakened by Valeria moving to sit up on the bed. He smiled sleepily at her and she reached out to smooth out his slightly ruffled hair.

"Good morning, sunshine." She joked, nodding her head to the window, where down broke and a red-ish line appeared on the dark sky.

"Wow, we slept for quite a while." He stretched and sat on the bed next to her, gently placing and arm behind her head to support it. She carefully snuggled up to him as close as the IV allowed her and sighed contently.

"Thank you for sticking around." He kissed the top of her head, speaking in her hair.

"No need to thank me." He kissed her head again and took a deep breath. "I know you probably won't like me saying this….but I really…I was really worried. And I consider myself the happiest man alive that you are alright. And… I love you, Valerie."

She shifted a bit and with her healthy hand, pulled him down a bit, "I love you too, Chris.", before placing a sweet kiss to his lips.

. : : Extended Ending : : .

.:: One year later ::.

He took another slice out of the pizza box before relaxing on the couch, in front of the TV. He took a big bite of it, continuing to watch the game.

However, before he could take another bite, he heard the bedroom door open and footsteps could be heard walking down the stairs.

"Christoper Hemsworth. Are you by any chance eating pizza in front of the TV again?" he immediately chucked the almost-finished slice in the box and closed it, taking a wet wipe and rubbing his fingers, trying to get the smell off.

"No, ma'am." He sat down like a kid who was caught doing something he wasn't supposed to and he only turned his head slightly when he saw her enter the living room. "Good morning, darling. Did you sleep well?"

She just groaned a "Morning." Before carefully sitting down on the couch next to him, reaching for the pizza box and taking a slice and starting to chew on it.

"I don't understand this. How can I be sick as fuck all of the sudden then have these cravings five minutes later? How do women do this?!" Chris just laughed and pulled her closer, kissing her hair.

"Just like you, baby. You're doing great." He nuzzled into her hair and placed on hand on her round stomach, allowing her to eat her pizza in silence. When she was done and she cleaned her hands with a wet wipe, he gently nudged her arm, pushing her down on the couch and leaning down for a kiss.

"I love you, you know that?" he whispered, pressing small kisses to her lips after every word.

"I do, big guy. But I'm pregnant. And it's your fault. So get off of me and go eat in the kitchen." She replied in the same sweet tone he had used, smiling at him.

"But, baby…" he tried, his hands sliding down her sides.

"Now." She changed her tone to a more threatening one.

"Yes, ma'am." And with that, he picked up the pizza box and left, leaving her smiling brightly behind him, thinking of just how lucky she was to have him.


End file.
